


Control

by Innu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 9000+ words of smut, A little non Con, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Gavin Calls Rk900 Nines, Gavin is an asshole, Gavinxrk900, Gay Sex, Just Gavin/ Nines, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nines / RK900, Nines is Rk900, Porn, Porn this is just porn, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Small Amounts of Fluff, Swearing, Throat grabbing, Top!Rk900, angry, bottom!gavinreed, breath play, detroit become human - Freeform, forced blow jobs, light dom/ sub, multiple orgasm, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innu/pseuds/Innu
Summary: Another behavioral report is placed on Gavin Reed and he is placed on suspension for the fourth time in a three month span. Fowler says come back a new man, so Nines is going to help with that." Rk900 didn't respond immediately and instead rose to his feet towering and looking down at Gavin with a sense of damn-near predation.  "Your anger issues, Gavin Reed, are not my fault, nor my fucking concern." The word fucking rolled off of Nines tongue like fire and Gavin swallowed back the burn.   "You only have yourself and your prejudices to blame. If you wish to as you say-" He took a daunting step closer, his LED red and glaring.  Gavin stared at it. '"Fuck me up, then we can settle this now." "





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Reed900 story. They are my absolute OTP. <3 I know it's a little bit unimaginative but eh- It was my first one and I had to see if I could characterize them okay. ; A ; I will be doing others if people like this. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think! Please leave a comment / kudo! (I respond to all and any questions/ comments or critiques.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> /Not-Beta'd/ we die like men. (I also edit where I see issues though.)

"How about you go _fuck_ yourself?" Gavin found himself saying for the hundredth time, another jab directed toward the towering android and with that he turned back to the computer.

Gavin pretended not to notice the way RK900 stood motionless, bending down as to set the cup of coffee on the desk. No, he totally wouldn't take into account the way that normally stoic blue LED swirled a deadly red.

He typed aggressively, telling himself he was fed up with Nines' bullshit. He had had it up to the metaphorical 'here' and was ready to call it quits.

The cup connected hard on the desk, probably a slight malfunction on RK900's strength but what else could you expect from a machine? Gavin scowled, side eyeing the coffee and then daring to look at the retreating back of his so-called partner, the glaring and reflective word "Android" a big fuck you to his own morals.

How could Fowler do this to him and an android, for fuck sakes? Had Conner not been enough metal in this damn precinct, now they had to add the Clint Eastwood of Metal assholes?

He snatched his coffee hard, hissing only when the hot coffee arched across his hand burning him a little.

"Fuck!" Gavin half-yelled, never one to honestly keep anything in check about himself. "Rk-whatever-the-fuck! Don't you know how to cool shit down before handing it to me, you asshole? You trying to fucking burn me, you piece of shit?" He didn't stop himself from putting the cup down and lurching upwards, palms slammed flat on the glass of his table.

Nines surveyed Gavin with the sort of dead pan face one would only describe as disinterested, not even an eyebrow twitched to his outburst, but rather his head tilted in the most infuriating of manners.

"That was not my intention, Detective Reed. As would be custom and as you have said before, you prefer fresh coffee. I was only doing as you had asked." His response was almost as bland as reading the dictionary one word at a time.

This irked Gavin's soul and it set the precedent for how he would feel the rest of the day, no, the rest of his fucking life if he would have to continue working with this plastic prick. His fingers tightened into balls on the desk and he snarled out a hissing threat.

"I could give two fucks about your intentions, Plastic Prick. Do it right or I'm sure we can find better uses for you somewhere else." His teeth bared with each word, each syllable a hostile threat to an unmovable entity.

Gavin didn't know what he was expecting and so when Rk900 met his anger with the swirl of a stressed red LED and a statue-stiff face, he let out an exasperated sigh. There was nothing Gavin hated more than was being ignored and now, as of recently and much more prevalent, Nines acting like a fucking stupid machine with his stupid emotionless face.

"Fuck you, Tin-can." He forced out venomously as he dropped back down in his seat, his eyes shooting around the room quickly to see who was watching them. He had a quick 'what'er you looking at', loaded to fire but everyone seemed disinterested. It was same old Gavin treating his Android partner like shit, same old Gavin who didn't know how to put himself in check.

He refrained from slamming himself back, flipping the chair in his haste to get out and smoke but instead sat rigid and still staring at his computer screen. Fuck, he just wanted to smoke and forget and ignore the fact he could still feel RK900's eyes bleeding through his skull like a hot knife.

Rage coiled within him, but he remained.

"Gavin!" Fowler's voice cracked through the precinct not too long after. Gavin was just starting to calm down and focus on the newest mission that had been sitting idol on his screen for god knows how long. So much for that shit. "Get in here now!" His voice was angry, not completely surprising considering the shit Gavin had been into and his disciplinary file which was starting to look more so like a novel.

Gavin glared at Nines quickly. The anger resurfaced immediately. He fucking knew it. He knew that fucker was going to send a behavioral report on him for what he said. Can't fucking trust machines for dick.

"You get me sent home, Trash, I'll fucking kill you." Gavin swore as he leaned momentarily over the desk. He raised his fingers in a shooting motion making a soft, "Bang" with his lips.

He didn't even get to see Nines' response before a louder and less patient, "NOW, REED!" startled him.

Gavin walked into the doors, ignoring the way Fowler held it open as if he were some kind of maiden to be led in. He scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" He asked, his patience now a oddity he only blessed on a few , but not even himself most of the time.

"Don't you give me that what bullshit, Reed. You know damn well why I'm bringing you in here. There's been complaints. Again." Captain Fowler flopped down heavily on the chair, his hands rubbing across his shiny bald head as if he were wiping away his annoyances.

"Complaints?" Gavin feigned confusion but then frowned, "Why the fuck does it matter? I'm still doing my fucking job, Fowler. Just because that plastic prick thinks he can just write behavioral reports all day doesn't fucking mean that I'm a bad-"

"Which plastic- You know what? nevermind. We talked about this, Gavin. We fucking talked about this." Fowler slammed his hand down impatiently on the desk causing everything to rattle.

Gavin opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Don't say a god-damn thing, Gavin. You fucked up this time. You keep talking shit about your god-damn android, no, your partner. Acting like a grade A piece of shit and all you can say is you're getting your work done? FUCK,REED, we're moving past all this inequality shit. " He looked up at Gavin as frustrated as Gavin wished Nines would be. "You don't want to work with me and I'm trying. Nines is here to stay and that's whether or not you accept it. "

Gavin was taken back by his words, his face twisting in anger as he took a step closer. Gavin knew he had to control himself here. He had to reign in his emotions because Fowler or not Gavin had lose fists when it came to his temper.

"What the-"

"I'm saying-" Fowler rose glaring hard at Gavin as if he were some kind of dirt on the bottom of his shoe, "You either make it work or you're done. I'm done catering to your messy outbursts. Everyone here is tired and you are a fucking chore, Gavin. "

"A chore." he repeated the word slowly, savoring the bitter taste of it on his tongue as his fists tightened immeasurably.

"A fucking chore, Gavin ,but you know what, I'm a nice guy." Fowler scoffed as if that were a stretch of the imagination and he glared at Gavin again, " I think you just need more time. It's a lot of changes for you and-" He placed his hand up as Gavin attempted to speak once again, he looked down at his computer dismissively. "I'm putting you on another break-"

"I fucking-" Gavin swallowed hard as he attempted to reign in the anger. " I don't need another fucking break, As-" He stuttered silent and then walked a little closer, dropping his voice, "_I just need a new partner_."

"The answer is no. Go home, Detective Reed. You have a week to get your shit together and come back a new man or don't come back at all. This is the last courtesy I extend your way." He shook his head as he leaned back.

Gavin was taken back momentarily as he processed his dismissal for the fourth time in a three month stretch since RK900 was introduced. Anger was a tight coil in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to go out and plant his fist as hard as he could into that handsome statue of an Android's face.

"Don't go out there and-" Fowler began, but huffed audibly as Gavin slammed out of the room.

He stormed out of the office hating the way the glass door caught itself and shut slowly instead of slamming with the force he shoved it back on.

Gavin was across the room in seconds and slamming his hands on RK900's desk with a vengeance.

"You fucking prick. Look at me you piece of shit." He snapped it as he raised his fist to hit Nines but only stopped when he received a blank turn of the head, blue eyes meeting his, disinterested LED red.

"You are upset about your suspension, Detective Reed. I understand." Rk900 responded with such a blasé tone it made Gavin want to grind his teeth. "You don't need to-"

Gavin snatched RK900 up by the front of his jacket now wanting nothing more than to draw the asshole to his fucking feet but he failed. Nines was heavy and Gavin only managed to lean himself down into the Android's unamused face. "You listen here, you stay the fuck away from me. You fucking did this and- Just don't let me catch you outside of this fucking precinct, Tin-can, I'll fuck you up." He attempted to shove Nines backwards but only managed to sway the man who watched him.

Rk900 didn't respond immediately and instead rose to his feet towering and looking down at Gavin with a sense of damn-near predation. "Your anger issues, Gavin Reed, are not my fault, nor my_ fucking_ concern." The word fucking rolled off of Nines tongue like fire and Gavin swallowed back the burn. "You only have yourself and your prejudices to blame. If you wish to as you say-" He took a daunting step closer, his LED red and glaring and Gavin stared at it. '"_Fuck_ me up then we can settle this now."

Gavin didn't like the tone of Nines' voice, he didn't like the suddenly squared and confident shoulders he held, the way his jaw set in an angry but in charge way that made Gavin not all to sure why he himself was angry.

His mouth was dry, entirely too dry to be anything outside of the realm of afraid but Gavin had never been a flight kind of guy. It was all or nothing in this kind of world and so he swung. Gavin threw his right hook hard; it was his leading hand so he knew if it sank Nines would definitely feel it. But it never did. In one swift movement, Gavin was grabbed by the fist and spun face down into Nines' desk. Humiliation rose to Gavin's cheeks as a soft gasp and trail of angry swears slipped from his lips as he was pinned. Rk900 was unresponsive to those as he wrenched Gavin's arm which was behind his back higher along it.

"You're testing my patience, Detective Reed." Nines' suddenly ground out through what sounded like clenched teeth, " Go home before you make even more of a fool of yourself. Wasn't being put on suspension enough for you?"

Rk900''s hands were tight on his wrist which was half-way up his shoulder blades now. The pain was sharp and uncomfortable, almost enough to make Gavin feel sorry for those criminals that Rk900 had apprehended before. He squinted against his words, struggling to the feeling of Nines' hip too close to his ass, the presence of it ghosting sensations down his thigh.

"How about you go _fuck_ yourself? You wanna play cop, Tin-can?" He twisted himself to loosen the hold but only succeeded in pushing his ass back against his partner's hip. "This is your fucking fault."

Rk900's grip tightened and whether it was reflexive or from Gavin words he was not entirely sure, but it had suddenly become bruising and Gavin was trying not to relish in it. Despite his fiery temper and his hate for androids, Gavin was still Gavin through and through. Humiliation was just another coal on that fucked up fire which Gavin called his interests. Who was gonna know he was secretly kind of getting off on this dom shit Nines was giving him? Nobody. Who cares if he had a little bit of a kink for humiliation and being degraded? No one. Fuck his pride, right?

"I guess it's not then, Detective Reed." Nines finally spoke, referring to it not being enough. He backed off of Gavin allowing him to stand up amidst all the stares he was receiving around the office. Gavin's cheeks burned a red and glared into the stone face of RK900.

"How about-"

Nines moved closer, leaning down, crowding into Gavin's space until he was sure he wouldn't be able to breathe without the Android sampling the coffee on his breath. "It seems you need to be shown how to act appropriately in public, Gavin Reed." His blue eyes narrowed, icy and hard, but he didn't move closer.

It seemed like forever before Nines backed off and Gavin let out a half shaky breath. He wasn't afraid, he was damn near manic, half aroused from whatever the fuck that was but that was a-whole-nother can of worms he refused to open at the office.

That week was sounding better now as he straightened the bottom of his leather jacket and slid to the side with a last scoff. Gavin could never let anything die and especially not an argument.

"and what?" He snapped as he gathered his things from his desk shoving them into the drawers and then stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Are you gonna be the one to teach me, Coffee machine?" His brown eyes shifted up to find cold blue ones glaring into him and he physically hesitated before turning away with another half-hearted scoff.

Gavin made his way to the door. This was a blessing in disguise Gavin reasoned with himself. He had been needing some "me" time. So maybe, just maybe, this was some kind of gift. He felt like he was lying to himself, but it was the only thing to keep his mind off of whatever exchange that was between him and Nines.

_"Obviously."_

He didn't hear what Nines' said as he walked out of the room but he was sure it was something unimportant anyway. What could a Plastic Prick like him have to say that would be worth anything?

**```**

At home Gavin started telling himself he was going to clean but that was a lie. Instead, he grabbed a beer and flopped down on his couch enjoying the way the springs gave to cushion his ass. There was nothing like broken in furniture and a cold beer on a Tuesday evening. He looked back up at the ceiling. 

His apartment was quiet not something completely out of the normal considering his upstairs neighbors either died or moved out. Gavin didn't ever dwell on other people too long when it came down to it. In the distance a car alarm went off and some muffled yelling. He liked living in the city but he hated this. He hated feeling useless. Gavin brought he beer to his lips as he took a sip. He smacked his lips scowling a bit to the taste but swallowing it back none the less. If he had to be honest he didn't like the taste of the beer as much as he craved the effect. Beer made him feel not so alone, not so out of control. 

He rubbed his temples hard as he dropped his head back thumping it against the back of the couch. "Gonna turn out like Hank at this rate." He mumbled as he dragged himself from the couch and walked across the small living room toward his kitchen. His apartment wasn't a big one, it was easily a studio if not for the one bedroom and his bathroom being in another room. The dining room was attached and suited with a small, cheaply made kitchen table which was more of a glorified coat rack most of the time. Gavin placed his beer down on the table before wandering his way into the kitchen. There was still some leftovers from two nights ago, Chinese, if he wasn't mistaken.

Pulling open the fridge, he surpassed all the nothing that was inside. His fridge looked as if he had just moved in rather than having been there for years now. The foam container was one of the only things that graced the top shelf aside from a stray jar of pickles from god knows how long ago and a pack of beer. He fished out his prize. When Gavin popped open the container he noted rice looked fine but there was a thin layer of mold growing across everything else. He puffed out an angry sigh. One more thing to add to his day being complete and utter shit and who's fault was it? 

Ding ding ding. His Android partner's. 

Tossing the foam container into the trash, he turned on his heel and made his way back out to the couch. He didn't even bother to pick back up his beer. 

Gavin hated thinking about Nines, especially when he was at home,but like most things Gavin didn't have control over, he could never stop himself. Today had taken the cake though. Nines' had gotten him suspended again. His hands rubbed across his face scratching through the scruff which he was always too lazy to shave away. Dropping his head back once again, Gavin scoffed as he thought over what had happened, as Nines' face came into his minds eye, too close, always too close. 

"Teach me how to behave in public." Gavin repeated as Rk900's words came back to him. He scoffed louder this time as if he were speaking specifically to Nines himself. "I'd like to fucking see you try." His eyes drifted closed as he craned his neck once again allowing his mind to wander in the silence of the house. A tingling had already begun to creep into his stomach and maybe it was the beer or the fact that he hadn't eaten but Gavin could already guess where this was going to go.

How would he teach him to behave? Would he reprimand him?

Gavin grunted to the thought of Nines taking him back home after their argument in the office, forcing him through the door by his upper arm and against the wall. He would pin him there by his arm, no, his throat.

He shifted a bit, his hips fidgeting as his pants felt as if they had tightened, heat spreading through his body like flames. 

"_You've embarrassed yourself, Detective Reed_." he would say as he tightened his fingers and now Gavin's hand was dipping into the front of his jeans which he had popped open.

Fuck- if he would be so stupid as to jack off to his partner but Gavin had never been one to deny himself pleasures. No one would know. Gavin learned a long time ago what people didn't know didn't hurt them. RK900 would never find out and that made it all the more deviant to do it.

He was gripping himself, his cock already half erect from just the fantasy but now dripping from the attention. Fuck, if he would have known Nines had a daddy voice like that maybe- His hand worked a little faster, his thoughts a haze of nothing but pleasure as he arched.

At this rate he was going to come in record time, just a little further. Precome dribbled down the back of his hand, his hips lifting from the couch, it was building- Closer and closer.

A knock at the door shattered everything and Gavin jumped like a teenager who had been walked in on. He scrambled to look back, his hands wiping on the couch as he rose. Gavin grabbed his gun off the kitchen table which was a short reach to the right from the walk way.

"Who's there?" He called out as he made way over to the entry way, a small box which held a closet to the left and a singular wall to make it separate from the attached dining room.

The silence was unnerving, almost enough to make Gavin open it with one in the chamber. Fuck all this tension did nothing to relieve his boner and this was gonna be hell to explain to the cops why he had one with a dead guy at his door.

"I SAID, WHO's-" Gavin repeated a little louder reaching for the knob but it suddenly turned, making Gavin question if he forgot to lock it.

The door pushed open and Gavin stepped to the side to see who was fucking dumb enough to come into an armed detective's house. He raised and pointed the gun only to flinch when he came face to face with Nines.

"WHAT THE FUCK??" He gasped out loud, almost dropping his gun to his side in exasperation, "Are you fucking with me? What the fuck are you doing here?" Gavin turned back stepping further into his house.

"I came to-" Nines walked in and scanned around everything before looking Gavin over with a frown. "I came to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have gotten so out of-"

Unbelievable. Gavin scoffed as he rolled his eyes popping the safety back on his gun and placing it on his table once again. He shook his head. Leave it to Nines. the machine to take away all the fantasies it could have been if he would have just stayed Daddy.

"You came here to fuckin' grovel?" Gavin snorted as he turned to the side, squinting over at Rk900 who stepped into the room following Gavin. Gavin watched his brow furrow at the comment. He made his way to the end of the kitchen table, the beer from earlier still there, warm and forgotten.

"_Excuse me_?" Rk900 asked in a voice too deep to be apologetic.

A slow satisfaction built up inside of Gavin and he turned now to face Nines, a smirk on his lips, his eyebrow arched, " I said, you came here to beg for my forgiveness, huh? What, did Cyber-life chew your ass out about acting too human for a sec?" He let out a cold laugh, somehow feeling high off of this power of having Nines here saying he was sorry.

Gavin knew it was wrong to play the machine like this, to mess with his programming but there was something so wickedly perfect in the thought that mission-oriented RK900's was coming to his house to apologize for god knows what.

There was that LED again shifting an angry red as Nines inched closer, his eyes hardening as they had before. Gavin felt the delicious danger he had only sampled at the precinct a few hours before.

"_Excuse me, Detective Reed_?" That wasn't a question. That was a damn command for Gavin to keep his mouth shut ,but like many things Gavin had never been a good listener.

He scoffed as he reached over now picking up the bottle he had been nursing sometime before and tucked it to his lips. "So what? You left your little solo mission to come and make up with me? Isn't that sweet?" Gavin dosed his words with a sharp edge to them, not wanting to give the android any mistake of his sarcasm, "Getting me put on leave wasn't enough, now you gotta come and make sure we kiss and make up?" He rolled his eyes knocking back a swallow ignoring the holes Nines was burning through his skull.

"_Detective Reed_." There was that warning again, sending red flags, red LEDs flashing through Gavin's mind. "Stop now." He was closer, a few feet but definitely within easy lunging distance if Gavin wasn't smart about his words. Rk900 had never hurt him before but judging from that red LED and his stone set face Gavin knew he wasn't far off.

"Stop? Why should I?" He snapped as he turned now to face him. Gavin placed the bottle down hard on the table, the clink of its glass almost alarming, "You came to my house after getting me suspended, you came here with your apology and I'm only asking for it." He walked up close into Rk900's face or chest rather as their height difference was staggering.

Gavin waited and Nines stared. It seemed like it was going to go on forever, the silence, the intense stare. Rk900 just cycled, still, unswaying, there was something unsettling in the way he mimicked not being alive as well as he did being alive. All of it just made Gavin uncomfortable and he began to back away.

"You have no manners, Gavin." RK900 suddenly said as if breaking out of a trance, his LED gave one last turn of red before cycling to an alarming blue which seemed almost ghost like and rare.

Gavin squinted at it taking a step back as Nines stepped closer. There was that predatory look again, that scary all or nothing face that made Gavin tremble in all the wrong ways and here he was half way to soft before all this. His cock gave a jump at his words and he felt himself squaring up to fight a losing battle.

"I thought-" Gavin began to formulate the words to ask arrogantly for that apology again, but instead was greeted with Rk900 all too close to his face. He forgot how to breath again and whether it was a reaction from his presence or his words, Gavin couldn't decide which was worse.

"_Gavin_." Nines purred it out, smooth like silk but his hands suddenly reached out brushing along Gavin's shoulders in a reaction that was too smooth to be anything but dangerous. "Gavin. I told you, I was losing patience with you. I warned you but you pushed it." He was suddenly pushing Gavin back toward the wall and when Gavin shot his hand out to snatch up his gun nearby, it was his wrist that was snatched instead.

The grip was impossibly tight and it would no doubt bruise Gavin's tan flesh but he found himself not entirely opposed to that.

"F-fuck your Pati-" Gavin tried to puff out the words but was silenced by the wall which met his back harshly and the body which pressed so fully against his . A soft grunt escaped him and his once softening dick was now becoming interested again. He was twitching, the urge to arch almost too much but he managed as he glared up at the android who silently stared back.

Blue eyes watched him, cold and harsh, judging and seeing through him in ways Gavin would never speak out loud. There was something in the intensity of that gaze and it made the goose bumps rise on his arms and send a shiver down his spine.

What the hell was this android?

"Fuck my patience?" Rk900 suddenly repeated slowly as if he were some kind of movie villain, "No, you are going to learn to respect it, Gavin. You need to learn boundaries, proper behavior. You need rules, Detective Reed." His hand tightened painfully on Gavin's wrist and this time he was sure there were already bruises.

He winced against the tightening of the android's fingers, the bite of it but more so out of the jump he felt to his words. Gavin didn't know why this thrilled him. He hated Androids. He hated working with them, being with them, there was no fucking way he was going to submit to-

"And what you're just the man to do this?" Gavin quipped angrily as he lashed out attempting to struggle against Rk900's iron hold. "Fuck you, fuck your rules, plastic Asshole. Say your pussy sorries and get the fuck-"

Gavin ate his next words as he was suddenly dropped to the floor, his knees making contact with the carpet and before he could he even process or react his head was knocked back by his hair against the wall. Now he was staring up at one of the most frightening and arousing sights in his life.

There Nines was bent over top of Gavin like some kind of looming omen that said he fucked up majorly. His body created this beautiful arch like a hand-crafted work of art that someone shaped meticulously and Gavin found himself wanting to stop and admire it. There was something so effortless in the way Rk900 made Gavin feel completely small and useless, something special that Gavin had ever allowed anyone to do.

"That's not how we speak, Gavin." Nines spoke coldly and he suddenly knocked Gavin's head back harder causing him to crane his neck upward. "If you can't stop yourself from spewing those nasty words, maybe we'll have to replace them with something else."

Gavin knew what that meant and couldn't stop himself from dropping his eyes down toward Rk900's crotch.

A tremble shook through Gavin and even as he opened his mouth to respond the words momentarily escaped him. Fuck, why now was he suddenly not able to formulate sentences, arrogant come backs with the prospect of Rk900 jamming his cock down his throat.

God, was he really this fucked up?

The thumb which ran across his lips were the only indication that Gavin still hadn't closed his mouth. He flinched as he looked up, the soft pad of Nines' thumb caressing across his chapped lower lip in such a way it was as if Rk900 was petting him. Gavin damn-near purred before snapping his mouth shut defiantly.

"Try me." Gavin hissed angrily. "Gonna be hard to fuck my throat when you're built like a fucking Ken doll or did they give you some strap-ons to please the-"

The hand tightened even more so on his hair and Nines was back into his space. The closeness was only long enough for Gavin to register a raised eyebrow. The next movement was unpredictable and Gavin found himself flinching hard as his mouth was pulled open by a hooked thumb and then filled instantly with Rk900's cock.

Everything had happened so suddenly Gavin didn't have the luxury of processing Nines' hands which had moved to open the front of his black slacks. No, his deadpan face was too entrancing and Gavin's words too daring to look at anything else. Nimbly Nines fingers had unhooked the button and unzipped the front of his simple work pants. 

To Gavin who was too focused on spewing his defiance it seemed like an instant, almost as if it had only been seconds passed as his mouth was filled, stretched almost to the max.

Instantly saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth and a inhuman groan escaped him. Gavin's eyes were fluttering, his brain trying to process everything at once. 

When did Nines- Gavin was attempting to make connections but the fullness slipping down his throat rendered his mind blank. He had been egging it on, urging this outcome and now he would suffer the punishment for his mouth. 

Gavin was reeling. Pleasure rocketing through him like an errant locomotive and suddenly he was counting the stars behind his eyes as he held off an orgasm he hadn't felt coming. His thighs trembled and he arched upward, frightened, surprised and instantly dripping.

When the fuck had he gotten so hard? Gavin careened around the intrusion, his lips painfully opened with his throat being expanded further and further in an instant. Fuck- He tried to keep his eyes from rolling back, his cheeks from hollowing obediently as he knew Rk900 probably wanted, but he would be damned.

The gag was immediate as RK900's cock pushed the whole way into his mouth surpassing any known point of intake, not that Gavin had had many dicks in his mouth but this definitely wasn't the standard. His moan bubbled from his throat and tears welled to the corner of his eyes. Gavin's mind was a mess of whys and hows and oh gods before he felt Nines slowly retracting to push his cock back in deeper once again.

The pull-out of Gavin's face was slow, saliva coating the length of him before Gavin's eyes. It looked so real, felt so real. Gavin swallowed hard, wanted to say something snotty in the space he had to talk but that thumb still held his jaw down and open, still warned him for what else was to come . With the sight before him Gavin couldn't stop himself, his eyes following the trail of his spit which glistened from Nines withdrawing length.

He was trembling again, counting the seconds that would allow him to regain his sharp tongue but with Nines' cock so close to his face he was rendered stupid.  
Rk900 was hard and thick, his cock probably beautiful enough to be written off as one of the seven wonders of the world if Gavin had anything to say about it, not that he would ever admit it, but fuck- Gavin had seen some dick in his life time but he had never seen anyone's dick that was quite like Nines.

The next thrust into Gavin's mouth took him by surprise, his eyes widening as Rk900's cock plunged deep. His nose hit Nines' stomach this time and sat there as hands twisted into his hair forcing him to look upward and meet those angry yet so demanding blue eyes.

"Look at you, Detective Reed. " Nines suddenly growled as he gave a shallow thrust, "You must be used to taking cock since you take mine so nicely. Tell me, Gavin, how many men did you let fuck this nasty mouth of yours?" Nines gave a shallow thrust for emphasis, smirking at the way Gavin's throat had now become used to the intrusion and relaxed around him. "You surely trained away that gag reflex, didn't you, _Gavin_?"

Gavin's eyes widened as Rk900 suddenly arched down over him once again, "If I would have known you were such a slut, Gavin, I think we could have solved our differences a lot sooner."

Nines began to thrust now, fucking into Gavin's face hard. His hands twisted ruthlessly into his hair pulling the strands. Tears were welling dripping from Gavin's eyes now as he squinted against the newer and rougher pace.

Now he was a mess. Moans spilled from his lips as he found himself wanting to relish in this, in the taste and the feel. He was shaking hard, his hands clenching on his thighs as he opened his mouth to allow Nines to push into it. Gavin liked the expansion, the way it filled his face so entirely, the way his lips were stretched almost to the max around him and yet Nines still fucked his face without seemingly a second thought.

Pleasure was the first real thing Gavin began to latch on to. There was nothing else left for Nines' cock left his mind blank and now all Gavin heard were the grunts and the whiny moans which hummed around the large cock which was making it's way into his throat.

His own cock though was aching, precome raining a new from him, soaking the front of his jeans as he mindlessly arched up into them, the denim, the only pressure he was allowing himself.

"_Good boy._" Rk900 suddenly complimented Gavin as he pushed himself into his throat once again, ruthlessly.

Gavin's reaction was ridiculous, his eyes ballooning to the sudden compliment and a wrecked moan stuttered from his lips. It was muffled, but loud and needy. He brought his hands up to grip onto Nines' hips, hold on to them tightly as he now hollowed his cheeks in, sucking obediently.

How could he deny RK900 now when he was calling him a good boy? God, He was fucked, absolutely fucked and so close to coming, just a little more and he would be able to orgasm without any help from his own hand or Rk900's.

"Such a _good boy_. If you were more like this, baby, I wouldn't have to punish you like this." Nines' voice fell down on Gavin sounding distant and yet strained as now he was hunched over top of Gavin boxing him against the wall.

Gavin liked it, the way Nines' hands gripped against his wall, balling tightly as if he were on the brink of exploding. He needed this, needed to see Rk900 as out of control as he felt all the time. Fuck his suspension, fuck his morals, fuck everything if it meant Nines' fucking him.

"Shit-" Nines' suddenly swore but he was pulling out of Gavin's mouth leaving it open and wanton.

Gavin attempted to follow the withdraw, attempted to lean into Nine's as to take his cock back into his mouth but he was met with a hand against his forehead. The push was gentle but enough to knock Gavin slightly backward RK900's cock bobbing completely from inside of his mouth.

"R-RK- Nines-" Gavin managed, his voice husky and wrecked.

Nines was panting above Gavin his blue eyes narrowed down watching him before he dropped down crouching in front on Gavin.

They were face to face and Gavin was matching Nines' rapid breath with his own. Who would have thought Androids could breathe, could pant? He tried not to focus on it but the soft air from the Android's mouth ghosted his face reminding Gavin that Nines' was losing as much control as he was.

His partner, his android looked as wrecked as Gavin felt. Rk900's usually perfect hair was now out of order, strands slightly hanging down into his blue twinged skin. He was blushing, Gavin noted, flushed from what he was doing to him. A small thrill rocketed through Gavin's body as he realized Rk900 wanted this as badly as he did. RK900 wanted him as badly as-

"What're you-" Gavin attempted to croak out but a hand closed lightly around his throat made his eyes wince and his mouth shut. He trembled as he attempted to swallow back nothing. His mouth once again dry with the prospect of Nines maybe tightening that grip.

His cock ached.

"I said I was going to teach you a lesson, Gavin Reed." Nines spoke slow, concise, that LED of his a startling red once again before he lifted Gavin with a combination of his throat and a hand under his armpit. "I'm going to show you what happens to little detectives who don't know their place and act out in public." He whispered the last part in Gavin ear training his brain back onto the moments before Nines had come in. This hand been his fantasy with a few extra steps.

Rk900's words were like gasoline on an already raging fire and Gavin began to thank what ever programmer decided that Nines' needed to be a daddy. He would have to write them a well thought out and meaningful letter after this.

Nines righted himself before Gavin, pulling his pants up and buttoning them as if this were the end of it. His hand however said otherwise for as soon as Nines was finished tucking himself away, that hand returned to Gavin's throat and began leading him away from the wall.

He liked this, everything about this and every part of him wanted to conceded and yet Gavin still couldn't find it in himself to acknowledge or allow himself to slip completely under his partner's control.

Gavin had pride, even if it was a bullshit set of feelings that often were used to mask extreme self loathing, it was still something he called pride. So he struggled against Rk900's hands on his throat, against the strength of which the Android was dragging him from the wall toward his bedroom. His hands reached out to grip onto the corner to the hallway only to be wrenched from it, his face once again planted against the cool plaster with an even cooler voice in his ear.

"Keep struggling, Detective Reed, and I'll fuck you right here. Walk right or I will-" Gavin shivered as warm air puffed against the shell of his ear, "_bend you over my fucking knee_."

Humiliation washed across Gavin's face again and a blush burned to his ear. The threat, no the promise, made his stomach tense and knee weakening pleasure cascade to his dick. How much more was he expected to take? What did Nines' want from him, an apology?

Gavin scoffed hard, his hips bucking backward as if he were attempting to push Rk900 off of him. "Don't fucking kid me, Tin-Can. You couldn't fuck your way out-" His words were once again silenced but this time by the loss of air as Nines' gripped his throat.

"I guess my cock down your throat wasn't a good enough punishment if you still have that snotty little tone, hm, _Detective Reed_? " Gavin was crumbling, his knees weakening a bit at the pressure, but his cock was alive, twitching. He was entirely too close, edging on that orgasm once again. "You were doing so good only a few minutes ago, Gavin, sucking like the good little slut you are." Nine's clicked his tongue. "Well I guess I'll just have to retrain you again."

He released his tight grip just as he said this and Gavin gasped for air, the first drag inward burning his lungs and expanding his chest painfully. He was panting again, his eyes watering as he reached up to touch where Nines' hand still rested.

"Fucker." He rasped but only met a tight smile and was once again forced to walk.

Gavin stumbled, tripping over his own feet, his head a little foggy but never in his life had he been given such a gift. Such a person as to want to put him in his place so entirely. Gavin liked giving his control to someone else and Nines' looked so pretty holding it.

Once in the bedroom, Gavin was tossed on the bed like a rag doll his body bouncing once, legs splayed.

"Undress." Nines commanded bluntly. He was already removing his own tie, loosening the knot with his long pointer finger. His blue eyes never left Gavin.

Another scoff came and Gavin almost spit out a retort if not for watching the way Nines' hands were now loosening the leather belt around his waist. He swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he reached down shucking away that tight black shirt and then popping open his jeans. His hips arched upward as he rid himself of those as well, all too aware of the way Nines' watched him. Gavin felt dirty but in the most beautiful of ways. He liked the way his partner watched him as if he were the only thing in the world.

"Perfect." Was all Nines said, the simple word startling Gavin as it broke the silence between them.

He looked up finding a softer look on Rk900's face, something he had never seen before. There was something almost human in the soft dip of his lips and the way his eyes roamed over the contoured plains of Gavin's sculpted body. Now he felt embarrassed, like a blushing bride giving herself to her husband for the first time.

"Sh-shut up." Gavin hissed as he looked away. "Fuckin'- Fuckin' Androids." He wanted to cover himself but a soft hand reminded him who he was talking to. It didn't wrap around his throat this time but instead it caressed his cheek and turned his head back to face Nines'.

"Gavin." Nines' suddenly spoke, his voice all too normal for the both of them to be naked and on the brink of fucking. "You're the most beautiful human I have ever seen."

Shock bled across Gavin's face as well as a heated blush, his lips parted and he turned his head from the blatant sincerity he read in that android's eyes. Tears sprung forward and Gavin hated that he felt happy for the first time in god knows how long. Bringing a hand up Gavin dashed them away quickly and looked back up at Nines with a defiant tilt of his chin.

"Weren't you gonna put me in my place, Tin-Can?" He curled his lip a little bearing his teeth, "Talking all this pretty shit ain't-" The kiss silenced Gavin and he fought the moan which rose to the top.

Nines wasn't wasting time any more, seemingly having been given the permission he wasn't really asking for. His fingers trailed Gavin's body as if he were the one sculpted by man, as if he were the one built to be a perfect example of what a man should be. Rk900's fingers loved every inch of him, caressing and fondling before they stopped on his nipples.

A gasp puffed into Nines' exploring mouth as his two fingers pinched pulling on Gavin's right nipple twisting it only slightly.

"_Fuc-Fuck_, Nines' you don't have to." He whined, his hips arching, "_I'm already- I don't need..._" Why was he giving him permission now? Gavin didn't have time to ponder it as the kiss now turned deeper, Nine's tongue thrusting into his mouth and gliding against his.

He responded with out hesitation his own tongue pushing back tasting and licking against it. Gavin wanted more he needed Nines to do more, to feel more.

Nines flattened his hand on his chest worrying that right nipple until it hardened beneath his touch. The kissing was intense, far too intense for Gavin to process. His mind began overloading with sensations his hips bucking upward and falling as he pressed his chest harder into Nines' exploring hands.

Swears were loading into Gavin's head at rapid pace, his hips arching. Fuck he was- His orgasm was mind blowing, everything around him fizzling out into a sensation of white noise. Parts of Gavin trembled hard as ropes of come shot from his dick falling onto his stomach and chest. It was as if he had no control over his body, his thighs trembled as his mouth hung open. Each convulsion shook through him before helplessly He fell back into the bed with a loud moan and Nines' name on his lips.

"_Fuck_-" He groaned as he was still fisting tight onto Nines' shoulders the realization that he had just came without his dick truly being touched not quite sinking in.

"That was interesting." Rk900 spoke suddenly as he was moving back a little as to look down at the come on Gavin's stomach and before Gavin could gather himself enough to say no he swiped it up with two fingers and brought it to his lips. "I didn't know human men could ejaculate without being touched."

Gavin's face scrunched up as he attempted to roll to the side, "Fuck, don't say fucking ejaculate like some kind of-" He groaned from embarrassment as his arm dropped over his face.

"Is that not the proper term, Gavin?" Nines' asked as his digits swiped through the come once more.

"STOP DOING THAT." Gavin hissed as he leaned up into Nines' face his hand grabbing the android's wrist as to stop him from pushing more of his come into Nines'mouth. "It's disgusting." He mocked disgust never minding the way it made him want to harden again instantly.

Nines' smirk made Gavin stop as he leaned down and licked into Gavin's mouth. "Lying isn't a pretty look on you." He whispered as he suddenly shifted backward and looked around. "You keep lubrication, do you not?" Rk900 began to rise from the bed, he glanced back at Gavin who sat dumbfounded.

"Huh- Uh, yeah, it's in the top drawer." He wiped some of the come from his chest as he tilted his head back to look at Nines who withdrew the used bottle. "Yeah, that's it." Gavin finished as he sat up a little, his eyebrow raising. "Do you even know how to use that, I mean, your ass?"

The bed sank as Nines moved back onto it, his eyebrow raising at Gavin's question. "This isn't for my ,as you say, ass, Gavin." He clicked the cap open as he poured it onto his own fingers, the lubrication thick and slimy looking but clear.

Gavin watched the way it moved into the android's palm, dripping between the spaces of his long fingers , his eyebrow mimicking Nines' as he made a face, "Well then what's it-" His question was answered as Rk900's hand dipped between his legs, his fingers pressing against his entrance. Gavin stiffened his eyes widening. It wasn't the first time he had bottomed, but it definitely wasn't something he did often.

"That isn't going to fit." He gasped as a finger had already plunged into him, pushing deep and hooking. Gavin trembled, his hips arching even as his dick still softened. The feeling was a soft burn accompanied by pangs of unforgiving pleasure.

Nine's didn't hesitate as he continued working his finger in and out of Gavin loosening his hole. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gavin. You appear to be taking my finger in just fine." He thrust his finger in deeper, twisting it.

The moan was loud and Gavin fell back off of his elbows to lay flat on the bed, his legs spreading now. "_I- I meant... your_-"

"My penis, Gavin?" His finger thrust in again before he added another, "I think we can work something out." He began to scissor his fingers inside of Gavin stretching him wide open before adding a third.

"Don't fucking say peni- _Ah!~_"

Gavin's moans were loud and he found himself whimpering and arching once again. Fuck- Rk900 being good at everything. Bottoming never felt this good, nothing had ever felt this good before.

Nines' name was whimpering from Gavin's lips like a chant as he gripped the sheets, cursing having come so soon as now this was torture. His cock ached in a way that Gavin could only explain as a dull thud. It gave meaningful twitches but never dared to harden any further.

This was taking forever. Gavin couldn't even remember how long it had been since Nines had put his first finger in, but now they were three fingers deep and the pace of excruciating, concise, so very meticulous that Gavin knew Nines had done some research on the way over.

Fuck- Gavin didn't even prepare other men this thoroughly before fucking them.

His hole tightened again and again, swallow each of those pushing digits wanting to suck them in deeper. He needed it. Gavin wanted to feel filled and with each withdraw it left him missing the connection.

"Nines' just-" he whined pitifully, his lips opening wide and his head dropping back to rub into the pillow behind it. "_Please_."

As if on cue, the fingers were replaced by something much larger, something Gavin had come up close and personal with before all of this. He stiffened as he prepared himself for the feeling, as now he counted the seconds.

"Relax, _Baby_." Nines' purred and Gavin forgot why he was so nervous at the sound of that pet name and then Nines was in him instantly.

The burn was surprising but not as bad as it had been with anyone else. Nines had taken his time prepping him, he opened him at such a rate Gavin was sure he could orgasm dry and soft.

Nines' cock stretched his hole slowly, pushing deeper and deeper inside of him until Gavin swore it was never going to end. It felt as if the uncomfortable feeling was going to last forever before Nines' sank completely inside of his ass and then there it was. Nines hit something, triggered something in Gavin's body that he had never felt before. It ripped a moan from deep inside of him. His cock twitched instantly.

"_Ah- Fuck, no wait-_" Gavin heard himself begging but it sounded far away as he was riding this new wave of pleasure. "_What the fuck was that_?!" Drool slid from the corner of his mouth and Gavin was flinching, clenching as Nines began to withdraw slowly, each inch pulling from his body in a pace that Gavin could only describe as glacial. "What-" he panted as he reached out wanting to hold onto Nines, wanting to keep him close.

"I hit your prostate, Gavin, It's a-"

"_FUCK_, Don't give me a damn science lesson just _fuck_-" He snapped, his words broken with each pant as he twisted his hips but once again Nines surprised him. He thrust back inside of Gavin filling him up so completely that Gavin began once again to praise his maker. He would definitely need to leave a good review.

His eyes rolled back as he whimpered, his cock was once again at attention and twitching with each one of Nines' hard thrusts. Precome dribbled as if he hadn't just came only thirty or so minutes before.

What was control any more? Did either of them have it? Gavin began to curse himself, curse Nines but only in the most loving of ways as he moved to meet those hard thrusts, to ride out each rough snap of Nines hips.

"_fuckfuckfuck_!" He was chanting, his mouth open and head thrown back. "_Please fuck- Nines, Fucking Nines_." Gavin didn't know what he was saying, his hands now fisting hard into the blankets, into the sheets which he had laid on the night before thinking about getting rid of his partner.

"You're so beautiful, Gavin." Nines spoke over top of Gavin, his hips never breaking the rhythm of in and out, never ceasing to fill Gavin up again and again, rocking and plunging deeper and deeper. "You're mine, Gavin Reed. Do you _fucking_ understand?" His hands now ran across Gavin's chest sliding up until his fingers wrapped around his throat.

Gavin moaned, "Yes, _fuck_, fine, yes-" He lifted his hips higher, rocking them back, enjoying the sound of Nine's flesh hitting his, the wet sound of his cock defiling him in ways he could have only ever dreamed of.

"And You'll never talk to me like that again." Nines' fingers tightened harder around Gavin's throat his air way restricted and yet not completely cut off. His thrusts were becoming harder, faster. The pace was now brutal as Gavin was twisting in sensation.

"No,_ fuck_\- I won't. I won't, Nines." Gavin gasped out loud as he was trembling his body locking in position as his orgasm was approaching rapidly with the new pace. His words were becoming hard to form but they came none the less in response to Nines.

"Tell me you're sorry, Gavin."

The hand was still tight, his pace still punishing but becoming out of control as Gavin could feel Nines seeming to swell inside of him. Gavin's teeth sank into his lips and he reached out gripping onto Nines' waist anything to anchor him to this world.

"I'm-" His words were mumbled but it wasn't until Nines' damn near stopped inside of him completely that he whined out, "_I'm sorry, Nines. Fuck I'm-_"

It only took one last slam inside of Gavin for him to explode. His second orgasm rocked his entire body, the trembling which shook through him like a seizure lasting only seconds before his muscles loosened. He sank to the bed once again come shooting from him coating his stomach and chest.

Nines' however managed pull out allowing Gavin's eyes to sink down on the last second of his android partner coming blue thirium all over his stomach. Gavin shuddered as he watched Rk900's face mimic that of pain and pleasure, his system rebooting and for the first time Gavin couldn't help the way his own face softened and he blushed as he reached up to touch Nines' cheek.

The android appeared startled at the touch and it wasn't until a second or so had passed that he fell forward his hands bracing himself on either side of Gavin's face.

"You're beautiful." Gavin suddenly spoke, his voice sounding wistful.

Rk900's LED cycled red and he blinked, "What?

"Nothing." Gavin answered turning his head to the side. He didn't know why he had just called his partner beautiful but it definitely was a slip of the tongue. His cheeks were burning a red as he brought an arm upward to cover his face. "Are you happy now? Did you uh- get out whatever you needed to get out, Nines'?" He asked, he wanted to sound angry but only managed tired and content.

Gavin couldn't even find himself to be angry as this was something he had secretly thought about. Something he had always wanted but never thought would happen. Sure, he didn't exactly think it was going to happen with his android partner but- hey, miracles, right?

"I honestly don't know what came over me." Nines' admitted as he leaned down onto the side of Gavin and yet still on top of him. He never-minded the mess on Gavin's stomach as he leaned into it. He cradled his head against Gavin's chest. "I was just so angry and upset, I thought-"

Gavin stiffened before bring his hand up and flapping it hard onto the android's head surprising him, "It's fine, stop- stop explaining, Nines'. I shouldn't have...uh...said those things to you."

"Is that an apology?" Nines attempted to lift his head but Gavin pressed hard down on it making him continue to lay there and not look up.

"Shut up, Tin-Can."

Nines' chuckle drifted up to Gavin and for the first time Gavin found himself missing a sound he had never heard before. His teeth worried into his lip as he fought off a cheesy smile.

"So what are you going to do while I'm on suspension, _Rk900_?" Gavin used his model number teasingly now, the inflection nothing but playful. He found himself caressing his fingers through Nines' hair as he spoke threading them and reveling in the softness of it.

"I'm going to work, Detective Reed. What else am I supposed to do?" Came the response and then a soft laugh as suddenly Nines lifted from Gavin's chest and looked down at him. Gavin had been pouting but when he saw the playful look on Rk900 face he blushed and attempted to look away.

"I'm going to wait for you to come back, Detective Reed. I don't want to go a week without my partner." He leaned down and lightly kissed Gavin on the lips, "So, I am also going to take it upon myself to make sure you come back a new man."

Gavin flinched and scowled, "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" he attempted to push Nines away playfully.

"I'm going to keep coming here and giving you lessons until your suspensions up."

"Oh _fuck me_." Gavin scowled trying to twist out from under the android only to be kissed again lightly.

"That's the plan, _Detective Reed_."


End file.
